Dimentio's Diary
by mylittleangrybird
Summary: After the events of Super Paper Mario, Mimi found Dimentio's Diary thats still laying around in his room. She wants to find embarrassing stuff for payback but she found something more than embarrassing stuff. She finds out about his feelings.
1. Chapter 1

Part One

This is a story about the aftermath of the Super Paper Mario game. This is what Dimentio's friend discovers.

It was a normal dull day as everything was just normal; nothing has change after Mario saved all the dimensions. Somewhere in a dark castle which once belongs to Count Bleck is a girl in an orange flower dress looking for old memories. Who is she you may ask? Everyone knows her; she's Mimi, one of Count Bleck loyal minion or friend more like it. She was gathering her remaining items and about to take off until she notices Dimentio's old room was left open. She never entered his room before so her curiosity took over and she walked inside.  
"Boy, his room is sure nicely neat. Not a single mess in here, except that old wilted book under his bed." Mimi thought to herself. She picked up the book and it had scratched lettering on the worn out cover. "Dimentio's Diary" the book lettering on the cover says. "OH MY GOSH! JACKPOT! HIS DIARY!" Mimi roared for joy. "He always read my diary in front of everybody, always embarrassing me and now I CAN read all his embarrassing moments of his life. PAYBACK MISTER!" Mimi flipped the book open to the first page, she started reading.  
"Day 1. Well it looks like I bought you for 2 coins more like it. Man you where a cheap book, seems like Count Bleck took off to do that crappy wedding to create the chaos heart. Man I need to vacuum my room, well that is pretty much my day nothing new and I can't wait to create this perfect world... sounds very magical."  
"Okay that was some first day with this diary. Lemme skip some pages for fun" Mimi's has a short term attention span so she skipped a few pages and continues reading.  
"Day 3. Man what's with that Mimi girl anyway? She's like super obsess with Bleck..."  
"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Mimi grew angry until she read something that caught her eye.  
"I read her diary as she left to some mansion to stop some plumber. Sounds weird I know. But I just have this strange feeling on my chest everytime I see or think of her. Can it be…. NO it CAN'T! Whatever I have to get back to work anyway."  
Mimi was confused for a second and she continue reading anxiously wanting to know more information. As she read some more, she started to learn more information.  
"Day 5. I read Mimi's diary in front of everybody just to see Count Bleck's reaction when he finds out Mimi's obsession towards him. It just hurts me to know the fact I have this random feelings towards her. She's just so…. Cute more like it. Yes diary, I'm falling for her."  
Mimi stopped reading for a moment and thought to herself. "Does he… no it can't be." She started reading some more with a little blushed face.  
"Day6. The void is getting bigger. I would like to see Mario and co. try to stop us! Mimi left to work again and I have to watch over my stupid minion. I want to tell Mimi something but I can't tell it in her face. This is hard and frustrating. Heh why do I like her so much? She only loves Bleck but he looks like he really doesn't care. I guess it won't matter anyway. She's to blind over his looks. Off to work I go, ciao"  
Mimi couldn't believe what she was reading. "Dimentio had a crush on ME!"

End of Part One


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

"Day 7, HAHAHA! I just got rid of that minion and gave Mario with co. their GAME OVER! YES! I'm super happy now because no one shall get in our way; the perfect world shall be complete! Now those fools are gone for good I need to think this straight. I need to tell Mimi that I love her, she's the one.. I just know it. Well I need to set off to work again! Ciao"  
"I'm a fool, why didn't I see this earlier." Mimi thought to herself. Her face turned into a cherry and pressed on forward to know more. The page flipped then the eyes rolled along with the letters.  
"Day 8, how on the devil did Mario and co. come back from their game over? No matter now they're heading towards the castle now. We must prepare, the last battle is near. I will make sure they won't stop us! I'm doing this for Mimi. Ciao" Mimi slammed the book on her head three times. "YOU IDIOT! There was no such thing of a Perfect World! It never existed." Mimi yelled knowing nobodies listening to her weep. Her anger eyes forced her to continue reading as pure blood running down her face as she banged the book too hard on her forehead.  
Diary, who knows if this, is my last hours. Bleck was no use so I took over. I won't stop for nothing this world needs to be created. I send Mimi and the others to somewhere safe, I don't want Mimi to get hurt at all if it's the last bad thing to happen. She's my ever thing I don't know what I'll do without her. Her beautiful eyes and that pretty green hair of hers, she's like super magical I can just hug her all day and with her permission I can kiss her lips gently and softly. I can't stop thinking about her. I need to go. Ciao" Mimi froze for a second and whisper. "So that's why you send us to that place. Dimentio you idiot!" She wanted to burst until she realized there was another written page.  
" Before I forget and leave to battle, Mimi I know your coming back to the castle to get you stuff and live a new life but if you find this diary under my bed knowing you'll enter my room as I'm dead I got something to tell you after all this time I worked with you. Mimi I love you, so much I want to be with you forever but who knows if this is going to be my death but at least you finally know my true feelings towards you. I wanted to give you something but I don't have the cruddy guts. I want you to be safe and think of me every time you wear it. I love you. Keep this diary and finish writing on it please and if you turn to the next page I have a present for my love to you. Farewell."  
Mimi flipped the page as she read the letterings. "There's a suitcase under the bed. I want you to wear its beauty."  
She looked under the bed as there was a suitcase under there. She dragged it out and opens it. Mimi was shocked at its beauty; it was a beautiful dress with a white bow on the back. It was light purple, short sleeve and with a yellow flower in the middle of the chest area. She wore it and took the diary with her. She and I can't finish describing the dress, so magnificent she cried her heart out. "Dimentio you idiot! I LOVE YOU TOO!" she shouted as she saw someone in her room.  
She ran in her room and turned on the lights. It was Nastasia that knew Dimentio's plan and his feelings." What are you doing here?" Mimi questioned as Nastasia gave Mimi a serious look and then smiled.  
"I know where Dimentio is." Nastasia said with a smile.  
"WHAT! WHERE!" Mimi eyes where teary.  
"That is if you're willing enough to set off to a dangerous journey to underwhere" Nastasia stared at Mimi as Mimi really wanted to see Dimentio knowing he did had his game over but she still wants to see.  
"Yes. Anything to be with him because I do love him a lot." Mimi said without hesitating.  
"Here's the location to get there and please be careful." Nastasia left as she has other important stuff to take care of.  
"Don't worry Dimentio, I'm coming to see you and tell you how I feel." Mimi closed the diary and her door.

End


End file.
